Amerika 'HEMAT'
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Gara-gara nonton iklan saat berkunjung ke rumah Indonesia, Amerika ingin menjadi hemat. Bagaimana tanggapan nation lain? Baca saja di sini


**Title:** Amerika Hemat

**Rated:** K aja deh

**Warning:** Gaje, OOC, OC, typo, aneh, ancur

**Desclaimer:** Hetali punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei tapi aku boleh minta Englandnya gak? *di lempar lemari oleh para fans

**Pairing:** Sedikit USUK

.

.

.

Suatu hari Amerika sedang berkunjung ke rumah Indonesia untuk sekedar bermain, dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat iklan salah satu kartu perdana di tv Indonesia dengan semboyan khasnya 'HEMAT'

"Kayaknya aku harus harus mulai berhemat deh." pikir Amerika dalam hati, ia pun mulai menyusun rencana penghematan dan meminta pada Indonesia untuk memutar iklan itu berulang-ulang. Sepulang dari rumah Indonesia, Amerika langsung mengambil sedikit uang dan mengunci semua brankas uang di rumahnya.

Besoknya saat ingin berangkat _World Conference _Amerika berniat memakai minyak wanginya tetapi ternyata minyak wanginya habis. Ia pun harus pergi ke salah satu supermarket berhubung pagi-pagi belum ada toko minyak wangi yang buka. Amerika memilah-milah minyak wangi, tetapi karena uangnya terbatas berhubung ia sedang berhemat, ia tidak mampu membeli minyak wangi yang biasa dipakainya.

Amerika teringat dengan iklan yang dilihatnya di rumah Indonesia, ia pun menirukan tingkah model di iklan tersebut. Dengan santai Amerika membuka segel minyak wangi di hadapannya dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ternyata daritadi Swiss yang terkenal sebagai nation terhemat atau lebih tepatnya nation pelit bin pedit. Swiss melihat Amerika dengan tatapan aneh mungkin di dalam benaknya ia berfikiran 'Gue hemat begini gak ampe segitunya deh'. Amerika yang sadar kalau Swiss memerhatikannya sejak tadi hanya menyengir kuda sambil berkata.

"Hemat.".

Setelah dari supermarket Amerika cabut ke gedung PBB tempat rapat dilaksanakan. Ia hanya membawa lima bungkus hamburger, nation lain terutama yang tergabung dalam Allied terlihat keheranan melihat Amerika hanya membawa lima bungkus hamburger.

"Eh, England lu apain Amerika sampe tuh anak cuma bawa lima bungkus hamburger?" bisik France pada England yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa lu tanya gue frog?" kata England dengan ketus.

"Secara lu kan sang UK-e." England hanya bisa berdesis mendengar France rasanya ingin sekali England menyantetnya dengan voodo. Tapi England juga keheranan, baru kali ini ia melihat Amerika tidak makan dengan porsi besar.

Selesai rapat semua nation pergi makan siang, Allied pun berkumpul di ruangan mereka. Kali ini Amerika hanya memakan satu buah hamburger padahal biasanya ada segunung hamburger yang dibawanya. Hal ini membuat yang lain semakin bingung

"Aiya, Amerika, tumben sekali kau makan satu hamburger." heran China sambil menyantap bakpao di tangannya.

"Iya, da. Tumben, apa kau mau bergabung denganku, da?" tanya Rusia sambil meneguk vodkanya.

"Dengar ya Rusia, sampai dunia kiamat atau dunia jungkir balik bahkan kayang sekali pun, aku tidak akan mau bergabung denganmu." jawab Amerika sambil menguyah hamburgernya dan menyeruput sodanya. Di balik layar Rusia mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya sambil berkata 'kolkolkolkol'.

Hanya memakan satu hamburger tidak membuat Amerika kenyang, ia melihat England sedang meneguk tehnya dengan makanan yang terbengkalai di hadapannya. Secepat kilat Amerika mengambil makanan England dan merebut teh dari tangan England.

"Hemat Iggy." kata Amerika dengan tampang tanpa dosa lalu mengambil makanan France sebagai makanan intinya dan bakpao China sebagai makanan penutup, juga vodka Rusia sebagai minuman. Dengan kompak England, France, China, dan Rusia hanya bisa terdiam dengan penuh kebingungan. Apa otak Amerika sudah konslet ya?

Selesai makan dan rapat sebentar, Amerika berniat mengantar England sampai hotel tempat England menginap. England tidak keberatan di ajak Amerika walau sebenarnya Amerika menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya. England memasuki mobil Amerika, merasa panas, England pun menyalakan ac tapi tangan Amerika telah memegang tangannya membuat wajah England bersemu merah. Amerika mematikan ac dan merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Iggy kamu mau ya... ." Amerika semakin dalam merogoh kantong jaketnya, sementara wajah England sudah merah padam karena Amerika menggenggam tangannya daritadi dan berpikiran macam-macam dengan tindakan Amerika.

"Um...kamu mau ya...pakai ini..." Amerika mengeluarkan kipas bambu yang di dapat dari Indonesia berhubung ada yang nikahan di sana -readers tahukan kipas yang biasa jadi hadiah kondangan itu lho-.

Seketika England merasa jengkel dengan perbuatan Amerika, ia mengambil kipas itu dengan kasar dan langsung mengipas-ngipas sambil sesekali melihat Amerika dengan jengkel.

"Iggy, itu namanya hemat." kata Amerika santai.

"Hemat gak gini juga caranya! Setidaknya kurangi pemakaian mobil, uang, dan listrik itu baru namanya hemat! Dasar kau bloody hell of shit!" balas England setengah teriak saking jengkelnya.

"Iggy gitu deh..." Amerika mulai merayu England agar tidak marah padanya. Akhirnya kemarahan England bisa diredam, Amerika pun menyalakan mobilnya dan saat melihat tangki bensin ternyata bensinnya habis.

"Iggy..." Amerika meluncurkan puppy eyesnya. England tidak bisa berkutik dengan puppy eyes itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa England mendorong mobil Amerika ke pom bensin terdekat.

Sampai di pom bensin England mulai kipas-kipas lagi maklum saja di benua Amerika sedang musim panas. Sambil menyandar di pintu mobil, England menunggu Amerika mengisi bensin.

"Bang setengah!" seru Amerika.

"Setengah liter!" lanjut Amerika, England yang mendengar perkataan Amerika mulai naik darah. Ia sudah sangat capek mendorong mobil Amerika yang berat di tambah Amerika di dalamnya, sekarang Amerika malah membeli bensin hanya setengah liter. England menatap tajam pada Amerika

"Hemat." jawab Amerika dengan singkat sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, England pun mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta bencinya pada Amerika. Secepat kilat England pergi meninggalkan Amerika saking kesal, marah dan jengkelnya.

Keesokan harinya berita tentang Amerika menjadi hemat tersebar di media Internasional. Swiss merasa reputasinya sebagai nation terhemat dikalahkan oleh Amerika. Jadi, sejak saat itu Swiss memulai penghematan besar-besaran dan berhasil mengembalikan reputasinya. Sementara Amerika kapok berhemat dengan cara iklan lagi, karena ia tidak mau di marahi bosnya untuk kedua kalinya dan tidak mau lagi membuat UK-e-nya sampai terdiam dan tak mau bicara dengannya.

~END~

.

.

.

Tamat dengan sangat gaje.

Terinsipirasi waktu lagi liat iklan, padahal idenya udah lama tapi berhubung UN gak sempet nulis.

Ini fic ke-3 karya Usagi, jadi masih rada-rada gitulah.

Mohon review-nya dari readers sekalian... ^^


End file.
